Snow Falling
by Gaki-san
Summary: Survival is the only that comes to mind when your stuck in an equalist prison.


_**I don't own Korra**_

* * *

Snow fell gently against the ground coating the entire are in a white soft blanket. The flakes fell consistent and fast covering up each foot print and each drop of sickeningly red blood.

"Move faster!" the equalist called from behind.

Grunting I picked myself up from where I had fallen my hands leaving red prints in the snow. I stumbled slowly in the blinding snow pushing my hair out of my face smearing blood on it in the process.

"You know I'd move a lot faster if I had oh I don't know proper shoes and perhaps a warm coat." I yelled out to really no one in particular it just felt good to complain.

"Shut up!" the equalist yelled shoving me roughly forward causing my to collapse, again.

Quickly I picked myself up knowing all too well what would happen if I took too long getting up.

* * *

"Here you are nice and cozy." a new equalist sarcastically proclaimed shoving me into a cold damp metal cell.

He was joking right?! I did have to hand it to him for figuring out that putting a ex-metalbemer in a metal cell was perfect torture. However that is beside the point.

"So are you my new guard, or will I get the pleasure of seeing a new face today?" I asked sarcastically.

If I'm stuck here why not have a little fun, anyway guards are so much fun, I should know.

"Shut up." he said while turning the key in the lock with a loud click. "Have a nice stay."

And with that he walked away a huge smirk on his face. Sighing I slid down the wall collapsing in on myself. I had already been putting on this act for weeks now and it was just wearing me down. There had been so many times already where I had almost been beaten down to the point of giving up, however I had held on and persevered.

"Why me?" I whispered softly to myself.

This was a very common question I had asked myself a lot recently. In a way it made sense to me what had I done anyway? I had interfered very little, at least in my opinion, with the equalists. This was probably my third or fourth prison now. Each was more cruel than the last, each one brought a new form of torture. I probably had more scars than anyone else ever would in their lifetime and been sick way too many times for comfort. To say I was a mere shadow of myself would be an understatement.

After a moment of wallowing in self pity I pulled myself up and looked around. The cell was very small. There was what I'm guessing to be a blanket in the corner which was no doubt flea ridden. In the opposite corner there was a bucket the use of which should be rather self explanatory.

Having looked around and "investigated" I sat back down and turned my hands over in my lap. I had to get them healed or at the minimum cleaned up to avoid an sort of infection. This wasn't my first time getting "damaged" I know very well what I had to do. Squinting I looked around for anything I could use seeing as the equalists would supply me with nothing. Against the wall right under the window I noticed a small puddle where the roof seemed to leak.

"Bingo."

Once again I hulled myself up and walked over to the puddle. The water was freezing and stung badly but it had to do. My hands shook as I wiped the blood off to reveal deep slashes. Groaning inwardly at the sight I began to look for something to wrap them in. The only thing I saw that I could possibly spare was the blanket but that thing was no doubt so full of diseases that just sleeping on it looked deadly.

Moving away from the wet spot I curled into a ball to stay warm while I slept. It would no doubt be a long night and I had no intention of freezing to death in my sleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Quickly I shot up with a start. Squinting through the dim towards the door I could just barely make out someone shoving a tray under the door. Cautiously I walked over to the door and picked up the tray. Really it was nothing special at all just a piece of bread and what I assume was rice.

"Ah come on this looks worse than what mom makes." I groaned as I poked the rice which quivered at my touch.

Holding the tray at arms length I walked back over to where I was laying just moments before. Setting it down I studied it debating weather or not starving would be a better option.

* * *

About an hour later my door creaked open to reveal an equalist.

"Come on get up."

"And why should I?" I demanded not budging an inch.

I didn't see why I had to listen to them especially after everything they had done.

Seeming to not have much patience at all he came over, grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me up.

* * *

"Stay here." the equalist demanded shoving me into a chair obviously exhausted from getting me here. Serves him right too.

"Since I have nothing better to do I suppose I'll stay...for now." I replayed studying my nails trying to look completely uninterested which I happened to be very good at doing.

The door slammed shut just seconds later. Sighing I slouched over already exhausted perhaps I should have eaten the mystery food. Shaking my head I know eating it would have been a bad idea. It was probably drugged or poisoned, it wouldn't be the first time.

Slowly the door creaked open and then shut but I didn't turn around. No I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"So how are you enjoying your stay Ms Beifong?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"The names Sayaka."

* * *

_**A/N: Hah I bet some of you thought this was Lin the whole time, did I throw you for a loop? Anyway this is technically an edit of an old story of mine which I was very embarrassed of. I like this so much better but I feel like the end was a bit rushed. Anyway I hope it was good please review and tell me what you thought it would be very helpful.**_


End file.
